Toondom Hearts
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: I know title sucks it was the only thing i could think of. Baisic story of KH but with toons instead probably could've guess from the title . Tommy just wanted a normal summer, but when he loses his world he goes on a journey to save the rest of them.


**A.N.-I decided to write this while i had some free time though it might not be updated as often as i'd like. i'm trying to juggle three stories one of which i've been planning for months. i hope you guys like this and your reviews are appreciated (but not flames) lok out for my other stories they're called and will be called _Konoha High-A Naruto Interactive Story _and _Crossover Chronicles-Rise of XANA. _I'd appreciate it if you guys would read them when they come out. Thanks**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thunder clouds rumbled in the distance before descending into the peaceful sky below. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately" Tommy thought to himself "Like, is any of this for real, or not."

Tommy's dream started out with him falling through the air but he felt like everything around him was standing still. He crashed into the water below when he came up he saw Phil standing holding out his hand for him to join him. He tried to run but the water held him back. Then he saw a tidal wave coming from behind Phil, he tried to yell to tell him but no words would come out. Tommy still struggled under the water but Phil stood in the same position he was in before the wave. Tommy fell and the current pushed him out of the water into the dry sunset. He turned and saw Kimi standing on the shore waving and motioning for him to come. He ran this time he was able to get to the shore and Kimi. They laughed but then Kimi's face changed to one of confusion as she looked at an object in the distance falling through the air. Tommy turned to see the object and he to was confused when he saw that the thing was him. He then felt a force pull him down and he watched as Kimi faded away before he fell into the sea. Everything was dark then his feet touched what he thought was the sea floor but when he took a few steps doves flew away and revealed a bright green platform with a girl with black hair and green eyes with a green dress on over her white pants. Around her were seven mean looking monsters and she stood in a pose that looked like she's ready to fight.

"So much to do so little time," said a voice from nowhere. Tommy looked around ",Take your time, don't be afraid, now step forward, can you do it?" Tommy felt like the voice was calling him stupid but then he remembered not being able to get to Phil. Tommy took one step forward then when he realized he could walk he moved to the middle of the platform. When he arrived there he looked around then without warning three trapezoid blocks appeared on all sides in front of him. On the one directly in front of him was a shield and to the left a magic staff, the one that caught his eye however was the sword to the right.

"If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well." Tommy looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Tommy walked straight to the block with the sword floating above it. He jumped up and grabbed the handle. As soon as the sword entered his grasp he felt a surge of strength. A voice sounded in his head "The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the path you seek."

Tommy looked out into the dark void of space "Yes" the sword then disappeared from his hands.

"Your path is set," the voce said ", Now what will you give up in exchange" Tommy looked at the staff, he never was good at magic. He walked over and jumped onto the pedestal he grabbed the staff and felt a course power. "The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power."

Tommy looked at the staff again "Yes, I do."

The staff disappeared "So you've choose the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yes" Tommy looked around expecting the dream to end. Instead the trapezoid pedestal he was standing on started to break into the floor. He leapt off to avoid falling, but when he hit the ground it shattered like glass. He fell through the darkness until he landed safely on another platform. This one was blue and had a girl with blonde hair up in pigtails and blue eyes wearing a blue dress over her white stockings. She looked cute and like she could love almost any thing no matter what.

"You've gained the power to fight" The voice sounded across the room.

Tommy's new sword appeared in his hand he slashed downward then again to the side. "Awesome" Tommy muttered to himself in an excited tone.

"Alright! You've got it, now use this power to protect yourself and others." Tommy smiled about his new skill but before he could look around to see if there were any people there to congratulate him a black thing came from over the edge and two more followed it "There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Never in his life had Tommy been so scared and yet wanted to laugh at the little creatures with hunchbacks and beady yellow eyes. They kind of reminded him of ants. In his break for giggling about their appearance one decided to jump him. Tommy jumped to one side and swung and hit the little thing instantly making it disintegrate. He did a small celebration in his head for defeating his first monster. The other two were less enthusiastic. One jumped from the left and the other turned into a shadow and surprised him. Tommy was able to kill the one that jumped at him. The one that had gone under jumped and got his chest. Tommy quickly rolled and turned to hit and struck the little thing disintegrated just like his other two friends.

Tommy looked at where the black thing had hit him and got confused at the fact that it was bleeding and he felt it. During his confusion another of the black things came over the edge in shadow mode. "Behind You!" Tommy turned suddenly when the voice called he was just in time to stab the black thing before it could get him. More shadows came from over the edge. Tommy dispatched two or three before they all turned into small shadows that eventually engulfed the entire platform he fell through into the darkness.

He felt like he was drowning, so he kicked and struggled, before he realized he was on another platform. This platform had a vibrant array of colors on it. After admiring the colors for a moment his attention was directed toward a big door though it was completely transparent "Well I guess I can't open it yet." He turned around to see any means of get the door open. He saw a chest like in one of the old pirate movies he used to watch. He walked over and kicked open the small box. "A bottle!" Tommy was outraged by the fact that whoever this voce was gave him a small bottle with what appeared to be Mountain Dew. He was about to guzzle the whole thing until out of the corner of his eye he saw a box appear. He was an investigative kind of guy and he really wanted out of this dream world so he walked over and pushed the box off the spot it appeared in. "Well that was pointless," Tommy said to himself ", Who would put a box in the middle of a platform for nothing." He decided to take his anger out on the box he hit it several times before it finally collapsed. Directly across from the shattered remains of the box a barrel appeared and a bit of the door was solidified. Tommy finally understood what to do; if he wanted to get out he'd have to complete all of this stupid voice's tasks. Tommy dashed and hit the barrel a few times before it smashed to pieces as well. The whole door was then solidified and a burst of light shone from it momentarily.

Tommy walked over and opened the door and stepped into the light. Beyond the light he stood on the deck of Angelica's beach house. Sitting on the rail was Dil, his younger brother, he walked over and tried to talk to him. "Hey Dil I just had this weird dream you wanna hear it" Tommy looked at his brother.

"Hey man, what are you afraid of" Dil looked at him very seriously.

To tell the truth Tommy had never really gave it much thought. "Well I guess I'm kind of afraid of getting old, why do you ask." Tommy looked at his brother who's expression hadn't really changed at all.

"Getting old huh, is that really so scary?" Tommy was outraged by the fact that his kid brother would ask what he was afraid of then mock him about it. He simply walked away.

He walked over to Chuckie, his best friend. Tommy was about to say hello when Chuckie asked a question like Dil had. "Hey Tommy what do you want out of life?"

Tommy thought it was kind of odd that his friend and brother were asking such strange questions. Even so Tommy still thought it was polite to answer no matter how odd the question "Well gee Chuck I guess I'd like to see rare sights."

Chuckie looked at him just like Dil had "Hmm, To see rare sights huh?"

Tommy again walked away thinking about these weird questions. He decided he was still dreaming. He walked over to Phil's twin sister Lil "Hey Lil what's your question?"

Lil looked up at him "What's most important to you?"

Tommy thought for a moment then looked at her "I'd have to say that it's you guys, my friends."

Lil gave him the same look "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Tommy had decided this was enough of the personality quiz. "You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You treasure your friendship. You're adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining your journey should go fine." Tommy looked around when he heard the voice. "The day you will open the door is both far off and very

near."

"Wait a second what journey? Answer me!" Tommy shouted at the unseen voice as the setting changed to one of the platforms. This platform had a girl just like the others only the girl on this one had long red hair with a big bow in it. Her eyes were a bright shade of pink, which he thought was odd, she had on a long pink dress over long white socks. Around all the edges more shadows came from over them. Tommy just wanted to get out of here so he continued to follow his path. He rolled and cut two in half. He threw his sword into ones back. He ran and picked up his sword and slashed down at the remaining two. In the center of the platform was a shining light. He walked over and stood in it immediately his wounds and scars were gone and he felt stronger.

The light traveled to the edge of the platform and stairs appeared leading to another platform. Tommy ran up the stairs when he looked over his shoulder he noticed that the stairs were gradually disappearing. He turned his head back to the path ahead "Well there's no way out now." Tommy soon reached the platform.

There was a bright light shining down on the center of the platform. Tommy stepped closer. "The closer you get to the light," Tommy looked up ",The greater your shadow becomes." Tommy turned just in time to see his shadow grow and come to life. It grew to the size of his house. "But don't be afraid," Tommy ran to the side and stopped before he fell off ", And don't forget." Tommy had no choice now, he prepped his sword for battle.

He lunged and struck the thing's leg. Tommy looked up and saw the huge heart shaped hole in the beasts chest. The next thing he noticed was the big black ball coming straight for him. Tommy had just enough time to roll out of the way before it crashed into the ground. Tommy saw this as his chance to strike. He ran and jumped onto it's arm and ran up until he reached the head. He hit it a few times before the beast picked him up and slammed him down. Tommy had never had his back broken before. When Tommy looked up at the beast it was prepping to shoot huge black blasts from the hole in its chest. Tommy ran and cut the beast's hand when it got hurt and angry it lifted it's hand. Tommy stabbed his sword into the beast's hand when it rose. He released and drove the sword into it's back and ripped downward. The beast swung around and knocked Tommy away. He shot several more blasts toward him Tommy swung and hit one like a baseball. It flew and it the beast's eye. The beast grabbed Tommy; he cut into the beast's hand and fell down when it loosened its grasp. Tommy hit the ground with a loud thump, he had never under gone so much punishment. He rolled over on his side he realized he was going to be a part of the statistic of people who de in their dreams and real life. He took the small bottle out of his pocket and looked at the green liquid. He thought of the fact that it could be his last drink. He un-corked the little glass bottle and looked inside "Bottoms up" Tommy said as he brought the bottle to his lips and drank. He immediately felt stronger and his wounds were healed.

He ran and grabbed his sword, he was going to use this burst of strength to his advantage. Tommy grabbed the sword and threw it into the beast's arm. The beast roared and swung to hit at him. Tommy grabbed hold of the handle and pulled back hard. Tommy had heard once that the spot in the wrist was a main blood vein he hoped this monster had the same circulatory system of a man. Tommy pulled out the sword and black blood poured out and the beast roared louder. The beast slammed his fist into the platform and pulled out a huge black ball. Tommy ran up and leapt onto the lowered arm and threw his sword into the beast's throat. He hoped that since the wrist worked the throat would too. He jumped and grabbed the sword handle and pulled forward and out. The beast roared one last time before collapsing. Tommy stood and dropped his sword he'd won.

Tommy stood staring at the disappearing monster. Soon a big black shadow appeared at his feet and spread around. He slipped trying to run. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget." Tommy struggled to break free trying to reach out. "But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." Tommy reached out for his sword but soon he lost control of his arms. He continued to kick out "So don't forget, You are the one," Tommy closed his eyes as the shadow engulfed him and the voice continued speaking. ", The one who'll open the door."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope that wasn't to bad of a first chapter i hope to get the destiny island chapter up before the week is out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
